Valves are used in numerous applications, including automotive applications. One example may be in an automatic transmission, which may include a hydraulic system for regulating fluid pressure and hydraulic fluid flow in various lines connected to components of the transmission. The system may include a regulator spool valve packaged in a main control casting. The casting, which may be made of an aluminum alloy, is generally referred to as a valve body. The components of the system are assembled in the valve body. Certain features of the valve body may be machined after casting, such as grooves and face surfaces. The speed and/or quality of the machining operations may be affected by vibrations, such as from the system or harmonics.